Why Gunter thinks Anissina should be the next Maou
by gokigenyou
Summary: Spoiler for episode 80! My take on why Gunter elected Anissina to be the next Maou! Oneshot with GwendalxGunter fluff. Please review!


Why Gunter thinks Anissina should be the next Maou

**Why Gunter thinks Anissina should be the next Maou.**

Spoiler for episode 80.

Disclaimer: Own Kyou kara Maou? If only….

_Elect a new Maou?_ Gunter turned the idea in his head again and again. He felt sad that Yuuri heika would have to go back to earth. But there was no point to wallow in grief. He'd better set to work on finding a candidate and he would do just that in Gwendal's office. _Yes, I'd better talk this over with Gwendal. He'll definitely help me with this, the adorable man! _Gunter smiled to himself as he entered the general's office with a soft knock.

He found the dark-haired prince face down with his arms folded on top of the stack of paperwork, gently dozing. _He really does work too hard, this Gwendal! I keep on telling him that he should take a rest, but really, he's so stubborn!_

Gunter looked at his friend with soft eyes. He was so cute when he was resting, with his mouth in a soft pout, his chest gently rising up and down with his slowed breathing and his eyebrows lightly furrowed as he was slightly talking in his sleep, too low for Gunter to hear. Gunter felt heartbroken that his long-time crush was forced to do so much work, he vowed to help his beloved some way or another. And he knew just how!

_Yes, the new Maou must be capable and be able handle the paperwork needs to be signed, rather than delegating all of it to Gwendal! He hardly gets any sleep as it is!_

Gunter was about to leave Gwendal's office to study the available candidates immediately when a voice sounded beside him.

''Ah, so he's asleep, the poor man! I keep on telling him to save his energy so he can help me test out my experiments but he's too grumpy to listen! Now I'll have to find Conrad or Wolfram… unless _you're_ available, Gunter?'' Anissina, Gwendal's childhood friend turned to Gunter with a scary glint in her eye.

Gunter was wide-eyed as he stammered an inaudible excuse about important researching. He quickly exited Gwendal's office and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. When he finally reached his room, he locked it and finally relaxed on his bed.

'' Weller-kyo, I see you!'' he heard a sharp female voice suddenly echoing in the hallway and hurried footsteps go past his door.

Gunter shuddered to think that that could have been him. Just then a thought struck him about the perfect candidate to be the next Maou.

_Anissina would be absolutely perfect! She's the most capable person I can think of and she can definitely handle all the responsibilities that comes with the territory. She knows what is needed to take care of the country and more than anything, she knows all the work my darling Gwendal has to do, so she will most definitely delegate the paperwork so Gwendal can do his other errands and… and he'll have time to spend with me! _Gunter thought with a blush at the last line.

_And I'm sure Anissina won't need an advisor so I too will be able to get closer to my precious Gwendal!! _

Just then, a horrible revelation occurred to Gunter as he heard a _very _reluctant Weller-kyo being dragged by the beautiful scientist just outside his door.

_Oh Shinou! Then, Gwendal would be ordered by the Maou to test her experiments! And theres no way he could turn it down, since it's the Maou… and neither can I or Conrad…. But then again, Anissina will be too busy taking control of the world to make her experiments! And even if she somehow could go on with her experiments, I can always convince her to find stronger men to power her machines rather than Gwen or I!_

The plan was flawless! Gunter was smiling as he giddily (and willingly) ran to find Anissina to tell her of his plan and ask her to take part in the election.

_Just you wait my dearest, wonderful Gwen, I'll make sure I'll be there to take care of you!_

Owari.

A/N: I hope you liked it! This is dedicated to all GwendalxGunter fans! It's what I imagined Gunter's reason as to why he chose Anissina to be the next Maou. Pleas review and tell me what you think about it, please!!


End file.
